Forever and Always
by Pemas
Summary: I don't see his beautiful face completely but that doesn't stop me from admiring and worshipping it. His body is a piece of art. The moonlight is his spotlight. I can feel him. He's perfect.


I stroke his stomach with soft touches – marveling at the very soft skin there. Every inch of his body is soft, actually. It reminds me of babies.

He whimpers when I lick up his neck. He tastes sweet and salty. He tastes like Kurt Hummel.

Reason: Because he _is _Kurt Hummel.

And I am, in fact, in love with the angelic human being. No, scratch that. I'm in love with a freaking angel.

Everything is alright. The shadows of the room we're in welcome us and embrace our bodies. I don't see his beautiful face completely but that doesn't stop me from admiring and worshipping it. His body is a piece of art. The moonlight is his spotlight. I can feel him. He's perfect.

We're in my bedroom. My parents were invited to a distant friend's wedding. They called me hours ago saying that they would stay in a motel overnight because my father is currently having a terrible migraine. I'm actually perfectly fine with being home alone. As long as my gorgeous boyfriend is here. With me. Alone.

The window is slightly ajar, giving us access to breezy air, the view of the pale moon and the light the sun is showering it with. We're slightly sticky and sweaty. But neither of us seems to care about that.

The air in the room is contaminated with the smell of strawberries, cinnamon, sweat and sex.

God, _sex_.

I can make out that his eyes are closed so I kiss each of his eyelids. I kiss his sweat-covered forehead. His nose. His pale but rosy cheeks. Then his chin. Half of his lips. Now, I kiss him full on the lips.

I kiss him and he kisses me back. It's probably around 11:30 PM but we're too busy memorizing every part of each other to be sleeping.

I trace my tongue over both of his lips. He grants me entrance and I slowly and gently shove my tongue in his glorious, wet mouth. Fuck, I love doing things to Kurt's mouth. And him doing things to mine…

I explore the roof of his mouth. My tongue meets his and they dance around each other like snakes wanting to strangle or devour each other. His hands which are settled on my neck tighten as I roll us over, causing me to be straddling him instead of us being on our sides.

I keep fucking him with my tongue, enjoying the sounds he makes and what he tastes like. I don't really know what he tastes like. He just tastes like _Kurt_.

I feel lucky. And I guess I am. Oh wait, actually, I _know _I am.

Kurt Hummel is my _boyfriend_. And he's the most beautiful, most adorable, most caring, most loving, most perfect boyfriend ever. And he's the sexiest, too. But maybe there aren't really words that could perfectly define this creature who is below me right now. Let's just stay that he's everything positive. Except, maybe, innocent.

Because I'm sure those loud moans that are escaping his mouth aren't even close to the word "innocent". Nope, not at all.

I nibble at his pale jaw. It turns to biting. It transforms into licking. Then sucking.

"Blaine," he says in a voice that undoubtedly. Turns. Me. On.

"Mhmm?" I whisper above the marks I have made, making my way to his neck. I lick. Nip. Bite. Suck.

"Blaine," he repeats with another moan that is not so innocent. He gasps as I suck harder.

"What is it, my love?" I whisper huskily. I lick his neck, making it wetter. And grind down to him.

_Fuck_.

He moans again.

"Stop."

"Why should I stop?" I ask him as I suck at his collarbone. I hear another sexy gasp. I'm really curious why he wants me to stop what I'm doing to him right now.

"Because… I might not be a-able to walk properly tomorrow i-if you fuck me again," he says, stuttering twice. He's out of breath.

"Let's just stay here," I say, bringing myself to his face. I lick his bottom lip swiftly and bite down gently afterwards. I add some pressure to it. It's barely there but it's there. "Forever," I start to suck on his cute bottom lip.

I let go of it, eventually.

"We have classes tomorrow," he explains with that beautiful voice with his as I make my way to his ear. I'm sucking on his adorable earlobe. _God_, Kurt is delicious _everywhere_.

"I am very sure that I d-definitely do not w-want to be walking around like a l-limping puppy," he continues.

"You're more of a kitten," I breathe out hotly in his ear, seeing him visibly shiver. I chuckle.

"You're very good at reason," I chuckle once again and move to his side, circling my arms around his waist. I make him move to his side, too, so that he can be the little spoon. I kiss the top of his head and hum happily yet quietly.

After a several yet comfortable seconds of silence (excluding my humming), he moves so that he faces me. He laces his slender fingers together at the back of my neck. He scoots closer to me (if that's even a possibility) and nuzzles my neck. I can feel his warm breath spreading on the skin of my neck. He makes a noise.

"Meow," I can feel his lips forming into a smirk, still on my flesh.

I laugh out loud at that and tighten my arms around him more, trying to bring him closer even though he's as close as possible already.

I can feel his heart beating. Even though I don't believe in God or anything spiritual like Kurt doesn't, too, I have the need to thank something or someone for what and who I have in my arms. Call it fate or whatever you want. I'm just very happy and content with what I have. And on the top of that list is one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have promised myself that I couldn't live with him. I would take care of him. I will never let him go even if he wants me to, someday. He is my love. And my life.

I bring his chin up with one finger slowly and kiss him on the lips. It isn't a dirty or naughty kiss. It's one of those kisses that make me simply fall in love with him more and more. It's one of those soft kisses. No tongue. Just the brushing of soft lips and slightly chapped ones.

"I love you," it's true. It's certainly the truest sentence I have ever spoken in my entire life. It will always be, I realize.

He stares at me for a few seconds. His crystalline glasz eyes shining with admiration, happiness, tears and love. _Love_.

He kisses me once again like before.

"I love you, too." He pulls back.

And as if it was fate, we say the same thing.

"Forever and always."


End file.
